


Healthy food

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Size is not important [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Pocket John Watson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Not easy to make dinner if you're only a few inches tall...





	Healthy food

Джон не очень-то любил готовить. Живя в родительском доме, он почти никогда не занимался этим увлекательным действом, на кухне позволяя Гарри занять главенствующий пост. Учась далеко от дома, доктор часто элементарно не имел свободного времени и питался заварными супами и едва подогретыми полуфабрикатами. В Афганистане тем более даже такой роскоши не было — чаще всего надо было благодарить Бога уже за то, что пережил ещё один день. Таким образом, некогда было Ватсону совершенствовать свои кулинарные навыки.

Некогда… до определённого времени.

Раньше Джон сильно зависел от других — от сестры, прочих представителей прекрасного и не очень пола, способных приготовить что-то получше консервированного супа. Но теперь всё изменилось: приходилось жить по правилу «Приготовь сам или иди в ресторан». Ватсон был твёрдо уверен, что хозяин местной закусочной, когда-то спасённый Шерлоком Холмсом от тюрьмы, примет его с почестями и не даст умереть от голодной смерти. Однако на данный момент его «микроскопическая проблема» не давала ему так просто выйти на улицу и отправиться в ресторан. Оставался лишь первый вариант, и доктор был очень признателен Шерлоку, что тот такой неряха: именно благодаря этому Джон стал потихоньку готовить и на данный момент мог обеспечить себя сам.

 

***

 

Итак, это утро застало доктора Ватсона отсутствием в доме лучшего друга и миссис Хадсон, а также диким желанием что-нибудь поесть. Позёвывая, он осторожно вылез из консервной банки, ставшей его временной кроватью, и потопал на кухню. Там он кое-как залез на кухонную тумбу, используя ловкость собственного тела и старую трость, стоявшую возле тумбы ещё с тех времён, когда он только познакомился с Шерлоком и сильно хромал. Наверху доктор распрямился и с невесёлой миной глянул на свои малюсенькие руки.

Если раньше Джон всегда не любил свой невысокий рост, который часто был причиной многих насмешек, то теперь он и вовсе себя возненавидел. Лишь своевременное вмешательство обычно бестактного, как чурбан, Шерлока помогло ему не впасть в продолжительную депрессию и постепенно найти плюсы в своём уменьшенном размере.

«Господи, какие плюсы! — мысленно застонал Ватсон. — Какие плюсы, когда я даже кастрюлю на плиту поставить не могу!»

Он огляделся и с неверящим изумлением увидел, что искомый объект уже стоял на указанном месте. Видно, Холмс в кои-то веки решил приготовить что-то, да так и бросил на полпути, получив новое интересное дело. Поблагодарив друга и впервые обрадовавшись, что тот никогда не убирает за собой, доктор принялся за дело. Осторожно открыв кран, он принялся набирать в кастрюлю воды, стараясь не утонуть при этом сам. Набрав, он он тут же, с риском для здоровья, но абсолютно удачливо, включил газ, ещё раз радуясь тому, что Шерлок не купил обычную плиту.

Далее последовала череда неудач, в которые попадает каждый, кто живёт в одном доме с «высокоактивным социопатом», любящим проводить эксперименты и оставлять их результаты прямо на кухне. В общем, овощей не было — все они пошли на какой-то опыт с йодом и щелочными кислотами. Картошка тоже отсутствовала — вся утыканная проводами, словно ёжик иголками, она валялась на столе посреди комнаты. Мысленно застонав, Джон снова вернулся на пол и, пыхтя, с трудом распахнул кухонную тумбу. К счастью, макароны остались на месте — видно, Шерлок до них ещё не добрался.

Сколько минут доктор затаскивал наверх пачку — неизвестно было даже ему. Обливаясь потом, словно раб эпоху Древнего Египта, он с трудом поднял её на тумбу и принялся по макаронине кидать в кипящую воду, громко проклиная мелкий размер, не позволяющий ему сделать варку менее тяжёлым делом.

— А всё Шерлок и его опыты, — бурчал он, подставляя к кастрюле тёрку, чтобы забраться на неё и посмотреть, как идут дела. — Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но разводить отраву в чайной кружке, да ещё, к тому же, моей!.. Когда-нибудь он отравит меня, и всё.

Где-то в холле хлопнула дверь. Кто-то остановился внизу, потоптался, по всей видимости, отряхиваясь от капель (на улице с утра лил ужасный дождь). Потом громко чихнул и отправился наверх — ступеньки заскрипели, выдавая намерения посетителя.

«Шерлок вернулся», — понял Ватсон и стал осторожно спускаться с тёрки.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Порыв ветра, прокравшийся в квартиру вместе с влетевшим внутрь, как ураган, Холмсом, заставил доктора вздрогнуть. В следующий момент тёрка накренилась от его неловких движений, и несчастный Джон, вскрикнув, полетел на пол. Точнее, должен был полететь на пол — а в действительности попал в ведро с какой-то жидкостью, подозрительно похожей на кислоту.

— Шерлок, убью, гад! Зачем оставлять этот ужас прямо под плитой?! — завопил испуганный Ватсон. В самый последний момент он успел ухватиться за край ведра, что, несомненно, спасло его жизнь, особенно если учесть, что на дне была муравьиная кислота — одна из наиболее опасных для человека.

Холмс, расправляя домашнюю рубашку, заглянул на кухню.

— Джон, ты здесь? — лениво поинтересовался он, заходя внутрь и мимоходом оглядывая посиневшие картофелины. — Я слышал твой голос. Всё в порядке?

— Всё не в порядке! — заорал Ватсон, но закипевший суп перекрыл его возмущённо-испуганный писк.

— Хм, а старина Джон всегда найдёт, чем ему заняться, — пробормотал детектив, приблизившись к кастрюле и принюхиваясь. — Вот только где он сам? Обычно он не оставляет дела на полпути. Даже теперь, в своей нынешней ситуации…

— Шерлок! — снова подал голос Ватсон. Запотевшие от испуга руки соскальзывали, и он очень боялся, что не удержится и упадёт прямо в кислоту.

Холмс замер, снова услышав тонкий писк. Приподняв крышку кастрюли, он внимательно заглянул внутрь, словно не исключал возможность нахождения друга в кипящем вареве.

— Шерлок!!! — а вот теперь Джон запаниковал. — Шерлок, спаси! — Держался он уже одной рукой и молил Бога, чтобы детектив услышал его.

Услышав полный мольбы голос друга, Холмс развернулся на девяносто градусов. Чуть склонив голову, он пристально всмотрелся в пол — голос шёл откуда-то снизу, и детектив не мог понять, откуда.

— Ты где, Джон? — спустя пару мгновений поинтересовался он.

— В ведре! — закричал доктор из последних сил, соскальзывая на дно.

Широкая сухая рука подхватила его за складки рубашки на спине и подняла высоко в воздух. Шерлок с небольшим беспокойством осмотрел друга и, не найдя на нём никаких повреждений, опустил на стол.

— Шерлок, что это значит? — отдышавшись, выдохнул Джон.

Холмс сделал вид, что оглох и не услышал вопроса. Он отключил газ и с профессиональным интересом снова заглянул в кастрюлю:

— Интересно, а если добавить в твоё варево немного синдириолия натрида*, то его можно использовать, как бактериологическое оружие нового века, о возможности создания которого когда-то заикался мой дорогой братец?

— Ты невыносим, Шерлок.

**Author's Note:**

> * this substance does not exist in nature.


End file.
